Keeping Up With the Eds
"Keeping up with the Eds" is the 15th episode of Season 1 and the 15th episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode,the Eds get an idea of mowing lawns for cash. However when they try to make the grass taller in order for them to mow lawns for cash, all the grass in the Cul-de-Sac become the height of a house. The Eds must now find a way to get rid of the gigantic grass. Plot Ed and Eddy are calling Edd to hang out and do their usual scamming. Edd, invites them in after Ed rings the doorbell several times too many. As Edd's house rules go, shoes must be removed as usual. Eddy has no problem, but Ed slides across the room. A free style floor skate is declared, ending with the Eds colliding into Edd's refrigerator. Several sticky notes are knocked off, and one in particular lands on Eds nose. He peels it off and it is read by Eddy. Eddy soon notices that there are not one, but hundreds of sticky notes! These are Edd's parents' way of communication (as they, and all other adults, are off at work or on daily errands). Eddy starts to read more, as Edd takes one out of his hands and reads it. To Edd's shock, his father needs him to mow the lawn! He notes that he detests doing that. But cutting the grass is easy, as long as you've got a powermower with a side grab bag, that is. Unfortunately Edd only has an old style push mower. Eddy points out to Ed that it looks very similar to the "thermo-destructo wibble-whacker" from Space Leech IV, and Ed runs off to destroy the wibbles, thus mowing the lawn. But the lawn isn't the only place the wibbles are hiding, Edd's garden, his fence and patio furniture all get mowed over by Ed on his quest to terminate the wibbles as Ed takes the mission he is given too seriously. Once Ed is done "destroying the wibbles", it is shown that he had made things a whole lot worse for Edd's lawn. A closer look reveals that the whole fence is mangled, the patio furniture is destroyed, and there are some spots where there is no grass! ("This is worth another ten sticky notes!" remarks Edd) But, as always Eddy has the quick fix to the situation, Montezuma's Free Range Manure. The manure quickly grows the fungi on Ed's foot when they decide to test it out first, which shows that the manure works better than Eddy had originally thought. An idea is quickly sparked. Throw the manure on everybody's lawn, and then mow it for cash! Ed quickly covers the Cul-De-Sac with it by shoveling it away to almost everywhere around the Cul-de-Sac. The manure works, but way too much than expected and the grass rises to the height of the roof tops! Big grass means big cash, until Ed finds out that Sarah and Jimmy are lost in it. He quickly rushes in to find them, but is thwarted by two trees. Edd takes him and Eddy back to the streets via a guideline he set up. Ed cannot bear it, he starts to eat at the grass, desperate to find his sister. This reminds Edd that Rolf has a goat! The Eds run to go get it. Rolf invites the Eds to lunch, but they cut to the chase: they want to borrow the goat. Rolf tells them they must sign for The Passing of The Goat, a stable export of Rolf's home country if they wish to use Victor. As Edd signs away, Eddy and Edd try to get Victor to leave. He only responds to Rolf letting him know that he is out of here, to which he quickly takes off eating away at the grass. Victor runs and eats far too fast for Eddy to handle, so Eddy pulls his ears to make him stop. Victor does quite the opposite, munching down the grass in overdrive mode, clearing the entire Cul-De-Sac of grass in four seconds! Since the grass has been cleared out, Ed looks for Sarah, finding only her dolly which is slightly chewed up, he quickly thinks that Victor ate Sarah. Pounding Victor's belly, he yells for Sarah, to which he gets a reply. Ed thinks it is from inside Victor, but Sarah is really in the window on the other side of Victor. Sarah then takes back from Ed her dolly and leaves. With the threat of owing two bags of beans, five pigs, and a turnip to Rolf if Victor is not returned, the Eds start to push Victor back to Rolf's home (Eddy wasn't willing to until Edd pointed out how big the payment is for Rolf if Victor is not returned to him). But things take a turn for the worst when Victor is rolled down hill! The Eds, stuck atop a run away goat, are thrown into the mud where Rolf's house is thus returning him as promised. Victor lands on top of them, and starts to snap at their heads. The episode ends with the Eds yelling for Rolf's assistance and ducking below the mud to avoid Victor biting them in a somewhat never ending pattern. Characters *Ed *Edd (Double D) *Eddy *Rolf *Sarah *Jimmy Category:Ed, Edd N Eddy Episodes Category:CN Category:11m Category:Episodes